Hunting stands are devices which can be positioned to elevate the hunter above ground level in such a manner as to place the hunter above the line of sight of wild game. Hunting stands are generally positioned in wooded areas to provide cover to conceal the hunter. They are usually rigidly attached to a tree or have multiple legs for stability.
Most stands attach directly to a tree and must be adjusted to fit the tree selected. In cases where limbs prevent elevation to the desired height, a limb must be removed or the stand somehow must be moved above the limb before attachment. In many cases the tree is damaged by having a hunter climb upward while sliding the stand along below him. Access into tree type stands is generally achieved by using steps attached to the trunk of the tree or by climbing the tree. The stand can be positioned by sliding the stand up or down. Visibility and freedom of rotational movement in the tree type stand is restricted by the tree trunk and tree limbs.
The present invention is directed to an advanced device which utilizes a single pole. The single pole hunting stand is supported on one leg and is stabilized using guy wires. The guy wires can be attached to stakes which are placed in the ground or attached to surrounding objects such as rocks, trees, or roots. The single pole configuration allows erection on any terrain with or without attaching to trees. The single pole hunting stand allows unobstructed 360 degree field of view and provides complete rotational freedom of movement.
Experience has demonstrated a need for a stand which allows easy access and egrees, 360 degree rotational freedom of movement, quietness in use, variable elevation, structural stability, back rest comfort, portability, and environmental compatible.